fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Myths of Magnolia (Verse)
Myths of Magnolia is a fanfic original verse created by Iain "Chibi" Kasai. Summary The Myths of Magnolia Verse is based off the web series TOME (which was a reboot from the original Tv Tome Adventures '''which can be found here), where the characters interact through virtual reality technology many years into the not-so-distant future. Some have compared it to '''Sword Art Online, but as the story progresses, it'll show to have more differing elements to that of the canon series. All questions for the series can be answered here or here. About The Verse The following is a direct summary of the plotline of the fanfic story from the respective wattpad page: Basically, virtual reality has changed the world, right? Right. However, there are some people who feel that technology is nothing more than a crutch. To crumble down the entire world into being the barbaric force it is meant to be, a group of formerly fired developers who helped develop "Myths of Magnolia" planned on harnessing the power of virtual technology in order to corrupt it with a virus that would shut down all technology for all of time. Component Elements (WIP) These component elements are available for all characters within the novel to use at the beginning of their first time playing the video game that will sooner or later pop up in the uprising novel. *'Flight:' The ability to fly is a standard for all characters in the virtual reality. Whether on their own or with just wings or a item that does the trick, the characters in the series can fly through the vast world of Magnolia and explore the various areas within it. *'Creation:' The abillity to create objects and weapons through material gathering is known in the series as "Synthesis". By obtaining blueprints of items of various kinds either through purchase, trade or random chance, characters can "synthesis" the parts together in order to successfully possess and wield the said item of creation. *'Teleportation: 'Another overall mechanic within the game is that of teleportation. If a character marks an area as a return spot, whether it be a rock, a settlement or even a guild, by activating their teleportation scroll, they will instantly be teleported back to that exactly marked area. *'Respawn: '''Whenever a character is "killed", they will instantly be spawned back to the same safe zone they were in. *'Summoning/Dimensional Linking:' A special component within the VRMMORPG is that characters can do one of two things in battle. They can either summon a creature that they have either created or purchased for a special attack or use what is "Dimensional Linking", which can allow a person to summon a friend/ally to help and perform a special tag-team double attack. *'Reality Experience: Health bars and levels do not exist in this VRMMORPG. Instead, the developers maanged to take reality components of damage, pain, stamina, etc etc. and incorporated it into the same. It instead focues more on skill and ability than worrying about levels defining how powerful one can truly be. This in turn puts everybody on more equal grounds than any other MMORPG. Power of the Verse Despite this being an MMORPG novel, the power in the verse is bound to be somewhat impressive to the regeneration background system in the game which will reset all damage done onto all landscapes and backgrounds within the game. Some of the main protaginists and enemies can range from Supersonic to Massively Hypersonic in terms of speed while other characters can cast or use attacks capable of destroying mountains. The series shall have a multitude of hax abilities between the cast which at some points can bring it down to being that of pure skill within the game. Aside from skill with weapons, hax skills are not excluding that of time, space, perception, etc etc. It is one diverse verse in terms of power. Supporters & Opponents Supporters Opponents Neutrals Characters (Work in Progress) '''Zero Fates Guild: *Zex Cross *Forion Darkfell *Dr. Lanz *Summer Princess Category:Verses